


Underneath

by Stormbreezes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbreezes/pseuds/Stormbreezes
Summary: Shino's a smart guy, but it doesn't take a genius to see that he's different. Unable to be accepted, he shies away from everyone outside his clan, that is until a certain pink haired kunoichi inserts herself into his life.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino/Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes focused blankly on a large clock, perched high above a dusty blackboard, as a small bushy haired boy waited quietly for the madness to end. The second hand ticked slowly, each minute dragging on longer than the last. It had been nearly ten minutes since they had been ushered into one of the unused classrooms. Ten long minutes of shrieking and crying from his classmates as they all erupted into chaotic fits from being left unsupervised.

Their teacher had run late that morning, and a young student teacher had been tasked with watching over their group until she could return. The girl hadn't even lasted five minutes before collapsing in a heap at the teacher's desk. Poor girl was definitely not suited for the job, nor was she expected to be, since she was only a civilian.

The kids had all scattered, forming into various groups, chattering happily amongst themselves while a few were running around in a game of tag. The lot of them were beginning to grate on his nerves, the excited shrieking and high pitched cries making him wince and cover his ears discreetly.

He had been one of the first to slip into the room, quietly climbing the stairs and taking his place at the back of the classroom where he could watch the others in peace. It had become a routine, the need for solitude and the lacking desire for socialization fueling his decision to isolate himself from the rest of the kids. Not that he cared one way or the other. He would not grow attached to any of them.

What good would it do to make friends with a group of bratty kids who were more than likely going to drop out or fail in becoming ninja? He wouldn't let himself be distracted from his goals. After all, he was the heir of the Aburame clan. It wouldn't do to get carried away, even if he had desperately wanted to.

A figure crouched in front of him, a young girl with shockingly vibrant pink hair grinned up at him cheerily. Her jade eyes bore into his glasses as she greeted him enthusiastically.

"Morning, Shino!" The girl chirped, rocking on the balls of her feet, "Whatcha doin' all by yourself?"

He frowned, his high collared trench coat easily concealing his discomfort. He debated on whether or not to answer, but years of etiquette training demanded he respond to the overenthused girl. With a barely repressed sigh, he faced the girl and nodded politely.

"Good morning, Haruno-san."

The girl's eyes hardened while her cheeks puffed up in irritation. A small 'humph' escaped her as she crossed her arms, "I thought I told you to call me Sakura."

He watched the change in her temperament and fought off a smile, "Apologies, Haruno-san."

Her eyes narrowed and her jade eyes hardened, but he couldn't help but find it funny despite the intimidation she clearly wished to instill.

"It's Sakura. Not Haruno-san. Not Sakura-san. Just Sakura," she chided, sitting down beside him, not noticing his immediate discomfort, "You never answered my question. Why are you off by yourself? Don't you want to play?"

Yes, there had been a time where he had wanted to join in with the others, to partake in the 'fun' and make friends, but that hope hadn't lasted long.

"No, Haruno-san. I don't want to play."

He shifted forward, crossing his arms over his knees to brace his head. Maybe if he ignored her, she would go away, although knowing her it probably wouldn't deter the stubborn girl.

She had been trying for the better part of a month to get him to open up and play with her. The girl hadn't taken no for an answer and despite his best attempts at shutting her down, she always came back the next day with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Shino! You can't possibly be having fun sitting alone. Come play tag with us!" She encouraged, nodding to a group of kids whose names he hadn't bothered to learn.

"I'll pass, Haruno-san. Go play with your friends," he dismissed, watching from the corner of his eye as she pouted huffily before standing up and brushing off her green shorts.

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind and want to have some real fun, come join us."

He watched her go, her short hair bobbing as she ran down the steps, stopping just in front of her friends before they all ran away shouting 'not it!'. 

He sighed softly and leaned his head back against the cool wall, relishing in the relative silence once again. True, it wasn't always fun being left alone, but it did allow for him to reflect on all that he learned and it was much easier than dealing with judgemental peers. 

He had always been known as the creepy boy, his particular skill set and adoration for bugs having been an immediate target for teasing and aversion. It had bothered him at first that others were so off put by his appearance and his admiration for creepy-crawlies, but he had learned to ignore the taunts and glances cast his way. 

None of the other children understood his kekkai-genkai, and it was to be expected he supposed. Not many would understand having hundreds of bugs living inside their body and it certainly inspired fear amongst his peers. After a particularly nasty exchange between he and another boy- he wouldn't let the kid squash a perfectly harmless beetle- the others had taken to calling him a freak or bug-boy. Whatever fit their narrative, he supposed.

Eyes drifting back to the shock of pink amongst the dull black, brown and blonde, he found himself staring at her peaceful smile and wishing he could join in her happiness. 

Sakura had been the only one to approach him from that day on, going as far to call him by his given name and invite him to play. Her intentions were honorable, that he determined after the first few weeks, but with such animosity for his weirdness, he refused to engage in her attempts to socialize, preferring not to drag her down with him.

So, with that thought floating about his mind, he contented himself to watch her run across the classroom, giggling happily as she tagged another classmate before running off once more.


	2. Budding Friendships

Leaves rustled high above as a warm summer breeze drifted through the clearing their class had taken refuge in. The lush clearing had been chosen for the kids to run around and play in under the pretense of 'flower picking'. Their teacher had told them that they were free to find their favorite flower and show it to the class at the end of the day. Not hard for a group of seven year olds, and it gave the teacher a chance to relax for once. Many students had split into groups of their choosing, wandering the field in search of their favorite blossoms.

Shino sat beneath a rather large oak tree, enjoying the shade as best he could while gazing up at the sky. The sky was a brilliant blue today with clouds littering the surface in giant puffs and thin wispy tendrils, providing some reprieve from the merciless sun. As he stared at the beautiful picture, he couldnt help but think that maybe Nara was right about something after all.

Eyes closing, he hummed pleasantly as he relaxed beneath the large tree. Although his relaxation ended after a short few minutes when the pink haired girl jogged eagerly over to him, stopping just shy of his person.

"Shino! There you are! Have you found the flower that represents you?" She grinned happily, leaning over to take a peek at the bud closed in one hand. 

The boy grumbled quietly, before leaning forward and adjusting his glasses, "Haruno-san what are you talking about? We were supposed to pick our favorite flower, not one that represents us."

The girl frowned softly, but plopped down in front of him, "That's true, Shino. She did say to pick your favorite flower, but don't you think the flower you pick says a lot about who you are?"

He frowned momentarily although she couldn't see. How would a flower be able to tell what kind of person one was? The idea made absolutely no sense.

"I'm not sure I follow you Haruno-san. What does a flower say?"

Sputtering softly, she glanced up to the sky as she tapped her chin, "I- ah. It's kind of hard to explain, but different flowers have different meanings.. Like some of them express friendship, love, things like that."

"..Like roses? Father will buy them for my mother at times."

Sakura nodded, her jade eyes falling back to his, a smile on her face, "Yeah, like that! Although, some flowers can be used for codes and stuff. When you put multiple flowers together it can send a message."

"That sounds really confusing, Haruno-san."

She nodded, smile fading a bit as she fiddled with the grass beneath her fingers, "Yeah. Ino can explain it better, she's always been good with stuff like that."

A moment of silence passed between them as he glanced briefly over to the blonde haired girl on the other side of the clearing, her laughter echoing through the clearing as she scooped up a brilliant red bud.

Glancing back, he watched as Sakura flopped back against the earth, an airy sigh escaping as she peered up at the sky, leaving a confused Aburame to stare at her behind blacked out glasses.

She was obviously upset, judging by her now introverted state, and he had no clue how to go about comforting the girl. He had never been one for emotional outbursts, content to follow logic instead of emotion. It was no wonder then how awkwardly he handled the situation.

"You're upset," he blurted out, unable to stop himself. Nervously, he watched as the girl raised her head and regarded him curiously before she gave him a small smile and flopped back to the grass again, shooting up a flurry of dandelions in her wake.

"Aa. You caught me," she giggled softly before falling quiet for a moment, setting his nerves on edge once more.

The wind carried the small flurries in a gentle breeze, sending them dancing through the air between them. He glanced up to watch them float lazily into the sky, dispersing randomly.

"Would.. you like to talk about it?" He croaked, voice strained as he fought past his social anxiety to provide some comfort to the girl who would at least try to make him feel included.

Silence met his question and he shuffled nervously, fidgeting with a tear in the threading of his sleeve, glancing anywhere but at her. A few moments later, her quiet voice broke their stilted conversation.

"I.. just want to be normal," she whispered softly, her jade eyes closed at the moment, as a small pout formed on her cherubic face.

Glancing away, he reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. God, he really hated situations like these. How was he supposed to comfort someone? He really wasn't much of a touchy-feely person. 

He could just tell her to go away, but that would be disrespectful, and a part of him grudgingly admitted that her company was not unpleasant. He searched desperately for something to say, but it was her that broke him out of his reverie.

"That's pretty selfish, huh? Wanting to change, to fit in. I suppose I should be happy, but lately I feel.. lost? Do you know what I mean?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he leaned forward, watching the peculiar girl as she opened veridian eyes to stared up at the dotted sky with such a crestfallen smile that he found himself completely lost for words.

"Nevermind, I'm sorry for bothering you, Shino."

Taking in her expression, he found himself speaking without conscious thought on his part, shocking not only him, but her as well if the widening of her eyes was any indication.

"It is.. not selfish to want to fit in. Everyone wants to be accepted," he paused, watching as she sat up slowly to stare at him curiously, "However, your desire to fit in will only stifle the qualities that make you uniquely yourself. There's no need to change just to please people who only care to see what they want to see."

Leaning back against the tree, he fell quiet as he waited to see what she would make of his thoughts. Perhaps she would be comforted, but then again maybe not. His words, although he hoped had helped, were said unknowingly, his own thought and feelings on the matter exposed. He only hoped she could understand his meaning and take solace in the fact that she was good enough as she was.

"Let me see your flower," she whispered softly, smiling at him hesitantly.

"Why on earth are you concerned about a flower at this time, Sakura-san?" 

Casting a glare his way, she sighed and repeated her request once more.

Frowning, he held his hand out, the small stalk held beneath gentle fingers, "I still don't see what this has to do with anything, but.. here."

He watched as the girl gingerly crawled in front of him and took the little plant from his hand, holding it up almost reverently as she inspected the bloom. 

A large smile plastered itself on her face as she gazed at the small lavender stalk in her palm, her gaze locked onto the plant as she stroked the petals gently.

"A wise choice," she hummed thoughtfully, "It suits you."

Curious mercury roved over the tiny plant in her hands, the brilliant purple shining softly in the sunlight, the scent pleasing to his senses, not to mention the kikaichu adored the plant. His gaze returned to the girl as she handed the stalk back, her jade orbs smiling back at him.

"Lavender, the plant, has many meanings. It typically stands for admiration and beauty, though it also has the underlying message of solitude. Very fitting I'd say, though in time I hope to see you open up more."

Giving him a brilliant smile, she handed over a few leaves and a small yellow bud she had kept hidden all this time, setting them down gently at his feet in hopes that he just might accept it.

He inspected the leaves curiously, puzzled at why she had brought him a pile of them. Was it some sort of secret? What could leaves and a yellow bloom possibly mean in her secret world of flowers?

"They're Ivy leaves and a yellow rose. It means, 'Let's be friends'," she whispered, shooting him a hopeful smile.

He hesitated, the motion not gone unnoticed, and before he could open his mouth, she stood abruptly and shot him a small smile before turning to leave.

"It's alright, Shino. I'll win your friendship one of these days. Until then," she shouted, dashing off once more until he could spot her off in the distance moving to talk to some other kids.

Looking back down, he casually picked up a leaf and the rose, inspecting the curiously dyed bloom with a shy hesitancy that was utterly unlike him. He had no reason to be so reluctant to gaze upon a flower. Hell, the entire notion was completely ridiculous, but as he gazed back towards the happily laughing girl, he felt his face heat several degrees and his hands tenderly tucked her gift into the front of his coat pocket.


	3. Study Dates

Back arching, Shino stretched languidly as class let out for the day, the normal chatter from his fellow classmates ringing in his ears. Tidbits of information he cared not to remember floated by as the kids filed out of the classroom, intent to enjoy their weekend off.

"Don't forget the homework due on Monday," their teacher called out, trying to be heard over the ruckus. None seemed to pay much mind as they left, although he made sure to write down the information dutifully.

Gathering his notes and shoving them in his bag, he hurried out of the colorless building and out into the courtyard, intent on going home. He made it a few feet from the building before being met by a familiar wash of pink and another brightly glowing smile.

"Hey Shino!"

He inclined his head in greeting as he watched the girl rock back on her heels, staring up at him curiously. He fought the urge to fidget under her considering gaze, and quickly replied, so as not to be rude.

"Hello Haruno-san. Did you need something?" He asked although not unkindly.

A sheepish smile bloomed on her face as she glanced down to her twiddling fingers. Her cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink, though he paid that no mind, simply waiting for her to speak her mind.

"Aa. I, uh, was wondering if you'd come down to the library with me? I'd really enjoy having a study partner. That is if you're willing?" She stammered quietly, her eyes averted to the side as she waited for his answer.

Was it wise? Probably not. Even now as he pondered over her request, he could hear the whispers starting up as some of the remaining kids tried to pry, not that it was any of their business.

"I don't think it would be best, Haruno-san," he replied quietly, hoping not to offend the kind girl.

Glancing down, he watched as the girl looked up at him shyly before she started to back away, dejected if the downturn of her lips were anything to go by. He watched as her hands balled into fists and she bit her lip as tears began to well in her eyes. Hopefully none of the others could see, for he did not wish to cause her any embarrassment.

He could just barely make out a hitch in her breath before he moved to walk past, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. What he was about to do may be by far the most stupid decision he would ever make, but he had to try. After all, she always tried for him.

Stopping at her side, he whispered softly so only she could hear, "See you there."

Moving on, he walked down the gravelly path towards the center of town, not stopping to see her reaction and hoping that she had enough sense to travel separately. 

Thankfully she had not followed, leaving the young boy in relative silence as he meandered down the busy streets of Konoha. Stall vendors were busy calling out their sales, nameless people walked as he did perusing the wares and ambling towards their destination. Birds were trolling as they flew past, and yet he didn't hear a thing as his feet carried him on, his mind a tumultuous war of thoughts on the pink haired girl.

It wasn't as if he was adverse to her company, but he truly did not want any harm to come to the girl, and bad luck seemed to always follow him. He had already been ostracized by those outside of his clan, and he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if she fell into the same category as he.

Sakura was a social creature, someone who thrived amongst their peers. It would be unfair to tarnish her reputation by befriending her, but a small part of his subconscious clung fast to the notion. That small, nagging part of his self that desperately wanted to be accepted yearned for her companionship, ate up the attention she was willing to give and he hated it. Hated himself for being so weak, for causing her problems.

Already, people were speaking ill of her and it took everything he had not to lash out. Although, that's not to say the offenders didn't get their just desserts. Oh yes, the kikaichu were more than willing to exact their revenge, leaving the more aggressive bullies with painful rashes and itchy bites. Anything more severe and he would be unable to deny his involvement, else he would have took a healthy chunk of their chakra for such an insult.

It was exactly why he had hoped to distance himself from the sweet pink haired girl, not wanting her to be harrassed for spending time with him longer than was strictly necessary. 

And yet here was the dilemma. He craved her attention, craved that brilliant smile she graced him with, the offer for companionship that he had long since been denied. It tore away his resolve, weakening his arguments as he found that she was growing on him. Yet, he fought desperately against his selfish desires.

What purpose would it serve to befriend the outgoing little girl? Her bright smiles and attempts at making friends, although refreshing, would only prove to come back to bite her. She would undoubtedly try and force him into social situations, ones that would be best left alone.

She had already tried to introduce him to a few of her friends, but they had immediately shut him out, refusing to interact with him more than strictly necessary. She had apologized to him later that day, but he had only shrugged it off before heading home, intent to shut the world out once again.

He had agonized over the incident, had replayed the scenario over and over in his mind, but it was fruitless. The interaction had already played out, there was no changing it. Even if he had approached them in a different manner there was no telling if they would have reacted any different.

It mattered not, he would not socialize amongst the riff raff that attended their school, for most would not stick it out anyway. Why make friends that would inevitably leave? The idea was nearly laughable.

What good was it to put one's heart on their sleeve? Friends were fleeting, a fact that he learned early on in life. Too often people left themself vulnerable, allowed themselves to be judged by other people's opinions and emotions. 

Well, he wouldn't fall for that. Not anymore.

Trudging up to the brick building, Shino pushed past the well worn door, uttering a softly spoken hello to the elderly lady behind the desk and showing his academy pass before perusing the shelves. 

The library was quite large, numerous texts and scrolls lined neatly on categorized shelves. Three seperate floors were left available for different information as civilians and shinobi alike frequented this location. The space was decorated in cool browns and sandy beige, little plants and greenery dotting the tables and stands. 

The first floor was colored exactly the same, except the tables and chairs on the left side were different shades of red, blue and green, ideal for the younger kids who happened to stop by. Alongside the childish decor were books of the same caliber. Fantasy, sci-fi, fairytale books littered the shelves as he passed through the kid's section.

On the right, shelves continued further down the way, the volumes becoming more advanced in nature for the older kids who happened to use the facility. It was furnished more tastefully, thank goodness, although he had no such need for this floor.

He walked through the aisle quickly, heading up the spiral staircase that lead to the door barring the second floor. It was nearly identical in layout as the first floor except the fact that one could only slip past the door if they had a pass or hitae-ae.

A subtle scent of vanilla and almonds filled the floor as he perused the shelves, old scrolls peeking out from their tenderly placed markers. The surrounding space was nearly filled to the brim with shelves, only a handful of tables lining one side of the room to leave as much space as possible for shinobi knowledge. 

A large fireplace was left abandoned on the far corner of the floor, no doubt due to the unbearable summer heat, but when the weather cooled, there would be plush chairs set out for anyone studious enough to brave the cold. As it was, the swelling temperature outside saw no purpose for the forgotten hearth, and Shino could only stop to appreciate the working air conditioning.

Thumbing his way through the various books and scrolls, he finally selected a rather large text on the founding of konoha and settled in at one of the tables along the far side of the wall. 

Hunkering down, he opened the book and contented himself to read in silence. Sunlight shone down behind him as he turned the page, the soft rustling of his book the only noise save for the quiet tick of the clock. Time slipped as he absorbed the information in the book, the novel not all that interesting, but important none-the-less. He stayed that way, reading quietly until the soft shut of the door and the quiet shuffling of feet reached his ears.

Looking up, mercury met veridian as the two gazed at one another. The gentle tick of the clock was the only sound for a moment until she gave him a brilliant smile and practically launched over the table in her excitement. He cautiously observed her arms as she unconsciously brought them up in an attempt for a hug, but she quickly decided against it, much to his relied and disappointment.

"Oh, Shino, I'm so happy you're here!" She smiled, taking the seat across from him as she set down a small pack on the table.

"Of course, Haruno-san. I said I would be," he whispered, voice choked as he noted the twinkle in her jade orbs.

"I know," she whispered softly before rummaging through her pack and pulling out their textbook and opening it to chapter three, the history of Konoha. He followed her lead and brought out his own book, pulling out a pack of highlighters as well.

"Wow, Shino, you're so prepared," she giggled, watching as he put the supplies down meticulously.

"One must be prepared to have a favorable outcome," he whispered, secretly preening at the bit of praise, not that he would let it show.

Fingers drumming against the tabletop, she waited patiently as he opened his book, content to study the way the light cast multiple shades of brown and gold on his curly locks. Smiling softly, she let out a content sigh before a hand waved delicately in front of her face.

"Did you hear me, Haruno-san?"

Cheeks heating up, she glanced back at his eyes and cursed the fact that she couldn't see past them. Glancing down, she shook her head and willed the blush off her cheeks, not noticing that Shino was struggling with the same thing.

"I said how about we read the chapter together and work it out afterward," He suggested softly.

"Y-yeah, sounds good," she stammered and went to work, focusing hard to keep from staring at the boy across from her.

The two read quietly, casting occasional glances at the other before returning back to their books. The ticking of the clock sounded much louder than before as Shino cast nervous glances at the girl across the table. She was currently reading, her eyes scanning the page while she twiddled a pencil between her fingers absently.

It was nothing spectacular, plenty of people studied anxiously. He himself had a bad habit of zoning out while reading, having to go back and force himself to reread the material several times over to understand. He couldn't help but glance up as he caught her shy glances.

It was silly being nervous like this. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, they were just studying for crying out loud, but everytime she glanced up at him under her lashes and smiled when she thought he wasn't looking, his heart beat just a little faster. 

Humming softly, he focused his attention back to the book, forcing himself to reread the last paragraph he had scanned five times over. 

A brief sigh reached his ears, and he couldn't help but look up as Sakura rummaged around through her pack some more. A triumphant smile out up her face as she pulled out a brilliant red package.

"Pocky?"

"Of course," she giggled, unwrapping the sweet treat, "perfect for studying, don't ya think?"

He hummed noncommittaly as she set the package down between them, small fingers taking a piece for herself. Munching the chocolate covered stick, she slid the packet closer, a small smile on her lips.

"Help yourself," she whispered and went back to studying, not noticing the red tint on his ears.

Glancing away nervously, he hesitantly reached for the treat, his eyes never leaving the table as he brought the sweet to his lips. A few more moments of silence passed before he whispered hos thanks and earned a happy giggle from the girl across from him.

An hour passed in more silence, save for the crinkle of the pocky wrapper and turn of the page, and the two began to discuss what they had read, going through the assigned questions at the end of the chapter.

Pencil tapped against the desk as the girl frowned minutely, her eyes glaring hard at the paper in front of her.

"Glaring at the assignment won't solve it any faster, Haruno-san," he teased.

A glare was cast his way, followed by a small 'humph' as she crossed her arms, "Well this is just stupid. Why do we have to write a paragraph about the chapter? It's already written!"

Rolling his eyes, Shino suppressed a chuckle and brushed his hand along the paper beneath his fingers, "I think it's merely asking for us to give our opinion on the war. The senjus and the uchiha were quite formidable were they not?"

A small smile graced her face and a slight blush lit her features before she looked away shyly, "Y-Yeah I guess they were."

Noting the way her demeanor changed, he decided not to comment on it, lest she shy away even more. Silly as it was, he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of the uchiha brat. All the girls had been quite smitten with the moody boy, his tragic loss only garnering him more attention and sympathy. It was no wonder a sweet girl like her would flock to a sob story, no matter how arrogant and unpleasant the boy may be.

Those thoughts immediately soured his mood, his shoulders stiffening as he reached over to his paper, "You'd better get to work, Haruno-san."

"A-Aa. You're right," she stammered, shaking away her thoughts as she quickly scribbled down some lines on her parchment, "They are incredible, both clans I mean, although fighting amongst each other is quite silly don't ya think?"

His pencil stilled momentarily as he glanced up to catch her twiddling the pen beneath her fingers. Her eyes seemed far away, but the frown on her lips gave him pause. A frown on her face was.. alarming. It just did not belong.

"Fighting is inevitable, Sakura-san. It is human nature. However, that does not mean we cannot reach peace."

Emerald flashed to mercury and she gave a small hum, her eyes flickering back to her paper, "How do we do that?"

"We fight as one, to protect our village, our loved ones from outside forces. We fight for our freedom, for our honor, so that our friends and family won't suffer at the hands of those who wish for our downfall," he whispered, his eyes focusing on something far away.

Moments of silence passed before the girl scribbled down her thought, a hum of approval reaching his ears. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he picked up his writing utensil and went to work filling out his own assignment.

The last half hour was spent in relative silence, the only sound being the scribble of pencil to paper and the random scratching of erasers. 

Shino had fallen silent, wondering how she had taken his thoughts. Surely she had accepted his view on shinobi, but then again such a kind girl should find the idea of fighting and bloodshed to be repulsive.

Really though, he had already decided that the opinion of others should not matter to him any more, but as he stared at her glittering emerald eyes and triumphant smile, he found himself wishing to be the one her gaze was directed at, the lucky recipient of her tender smiles.

Cheeks dusting a small pink, he tugged the edge of his trenchcoat higher and gathered his books, hoping to make a hasty retreat, but the softest touch of her hand on his stilled his movements, his blush deepening as curious green eyes stared up at him.

"What's wrong, Shino?"

He flinched, pulling his hand away as if it were burned, not noticing the absolutely crushed expression on her face as he turned around stiffly, "I have matters to attend to Haruno-san. If you'll excuse me."

Rushing out of the library quickly, he rushed past the people milling about the street, running down the streets carelessly as he heard Sakura calling after him. Speeding up, he rushed all the way home, flying past his fellow clansmen as he nearly tumbled into his home, startling a relaxing Shibi into action.

"What's wrong, Shino?" His father asked, rushing to his side as Shino pitched forward, a mix of emotions flitting across his usually stoic face.

"I don't know where to start, dad. It's a lot. There's too much going on. Please, just.. leave me be for a while," he begged as he scurried off to his room, intent on blocking out the rest of the world.

Flopping down on his pillow, he muffled an irritated groan as he fought of his conflicting thoughts and emotions that only seemed to bubble up when a certain pink haired girl came around.

With an irritated sigh, he fought off the blush that warmed his cheeks as he pictured that brilliant smile, and forced himself to sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
